4 Kingdom of Wonderland
by Sakura-chan01
Summary: I'm sorry that it is not joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no alice it a different story.But please read it you might like it! I'm trying to publish this manga book called 4 Kingdom of Wonderland. If you like it then I can publish it so please preview...


**chapter 1: A special friendship**

"What are you up to joker?" said a tall man with dark black hair. "Hmmm what are you talking about?" said Joker. "Your planning something, does it have to do something with that sakura girl?" " you sure know me... someday, someday you'll be mine sakura!" said Joker.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" said a boy with purple hair with a black highlight. "Sheesh she's already asleep!, Oh I know! This will wake her up for sure!" (Hmmm something is warm on my lips) "blink" "?!" "Syora!" said Sakura. " Hehe I knew it would wake you up." said syora. "you don't have to kiss me you know!" "you stole my first kiss you meanie!" "sheesh you have to called me syora!" " I told you it's sora" Sora then put his hand on the girls chin then lift it up and his face began to come closer. (He's, he's to close!) Then suddenly two boys came up the hill. One of them had a beautiful silky white hair with a pair of white rabbit ears, and the other one have dark black hair with a black top hat.

"W..Wh...What are you doing sora!" said the bunny ear boy. "Uhh I think the question should be **why are you kissing her? **Oliver" said the black hair boy. "Y...You were kissing her!" said Oliver. "uhh guys don't fight over this it's ok, Sora was trying to wake me up before school start!" said sakura. "Fufufu that not fair I want to kiss her too!" said Oliver. "NOOOO! Oliver you can't!" (Slap!)

Sakura, Sora, Oliver, and Tsukamo were walking to school."That was so unfair you slap me but you don't slap sora!" "Well you went too far!" "oh no! I forgot my school clothes!" said sakura. " well you can borrow mine" said sora. Sora the unbutton his school clothes and all there left was his pant. "Kyaah!" sakura then avert her eyes and hold her nose to stop her bleeding. This was the first time she seen a boy naked. "there nothing to be shy about" Sora then came over and put his school clothes on sakura. (H...He's to close!)

"What is the meaning to this sora!" said the teacher. Sora was standing infront of the class room half naked. And all the boys were like blushing. You see sora was popular in this school and many boys adore him and they were his romodel. Sora was strong, quite, and hansome. Sakura think of him in a different way, she thought that he is mean, cold hearted, evil, perverted, and really rushing into things.

The teacher gave sora another pair of school clothes after that. And he was put into detention for not wearing any clothes and sakura was put in detention too for not having her school clothes. " Sakura-chan.." said a familiar voice to sakura. "ah! Shana!" Shana was sakura favorite friend and she and shana was the only girls in _stardom acadamy _and they were really popular with the boys. Shana is really shy, nice, and never said "no you can't!" when someone asked to borrow something.

" Sakura guess what I got a boyfriend now!" said shana while looking embrassed and blushing. " really?! who is it?" " I can't tell you because I promised him." While Shana were talking to Sakura someone suddenly hugs Shana. " Kyaaah!" "Shanaaaa-chaaan!" said the mystery boy still hugging her. Suddenly Sakura reconized that voice. " Oliver!" " Sakura! crap! I thought Shana was alone! Now you know..." said Olive in a Dark voice. " Don't worry Oliver I won't tell anyone!" " It's not that it's because that I can't go out with you and Shana!" said Oliver with a sad face. Then when shana heard that she cried and ran away. " Shana!" yelled Oliver. Chasing after her.

* * *

(I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't mean to go that I didn't know that she'll take that joke seriously!) Oliver found her in the garden still crying. Oliver went up to Shana and hug her and whisper "I sorry it was only a joke, your the only one for me and I only love you." Really?" asked Shana crying a little now. " I will show you that I really love you." Oliver closed his eyes and got closer. ( He going to kissed me!) Shana then tried to push him away and said " I'm not ready!" " Now, Now be a good girl and stay still." And oliver kissed Shana.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it! I hope you review!**

**I know the story is short but I'll try to make it longer the next time see you soon! :D**

**I do not own _heart no kuni no alice. _**

**But I do own _4 Kingdom of Wonderland._**


End file.
